The Demigod Witch
by Ms. Idiot
Summary: Harry Potter keeps having dreams of her, and Percy Jackson thinks he can help him find her.
1. Pilot

**so this is my first story and i'm still learning so if you have tips feel free to tell me. None of these characters belong to me all the rights go to Rick riordan and JK rowling. Except MY oc (Bri) which belongs to me. anyway enjoy my story and feel free to criticize!**

Harry doesn't remember much of the dream, all he remembers clearly is that there was a girl (she was **really** pretty) and she looked like she was running from something.

The girl had coffee brown wavy/curly hair that faded into a light caramel brown. Her eyes were a coffee brown like her hair, but her eyelashes made her eyes look beautiful. her nose was dainty and her skin looked soft. she looked almost as skinny as Harry did but she looked decently fed. she had a natural look and it was obvious that she didn't wear makeup (not in a bad way though) 

Harry was confused on why he was dreaming about this girl he never had seen before ( he would've remembered if he did) but he decided not to think about it. Whenever he did he quickly stopped himself because as he told himself, "you don't even know this girl or if she exists." Harry couldn't stop but wonder if she did exist or if his brain somehow made her up.

Harry moves on with his day and got dressed to go downstairs for breakfast. He was **not** excited to start his summer. He had just left his 3rd year at hogwarts and he already wishes he never left. As much as Harry would love to spend at least a year without someone pointing out his scar, It is the best thing he has so he'll take it. 

**Percy's point of view:**

Percy had just walked out of his cabin when Chiron walked up to him. It was the first official day of camp and Percy had a feeling he would have to be leaving soon. 

"I assume you have an idea of why i might be here" Chiron said. "Yeah.. do you have a quest for me?"

"yes" "yeah that's what I thought you'd say. I'lol call Annabeth."

Percy heads to the Athena cabin.

_I haven't even been here for a full week and i already have to leave._

Percy raises his fist to knock on the door but before he even touches the door Annabeth opens the door.

"oh. hi." "hey I was just came to tell you that Chiron has another quest so.." "oh fun" 

They head to Chiron's office. "I wonder what-" Annabeth never finishes her sentence. "So you two are probably wondering what your quest is." Chiron starts. "Yeah" "This one sounds easy but it's gonna be a lot more difficult then it sounds." "ok" "Do you two know about Hecate's wizarding world?" Annabeth nods and Percy is confused but decides to keep quiet. "_13 years ago Aphrodite had a child_ with a wizard. The wizards name was Peter but that's not important. Peter unfortunately died when the baby was 5 and was left to live in an orphanage. The child goes by the name Bri and is a demigod and a witch." "woah" Annabeth says impressed. "wow" Percy replies still trying to process what he heard. "Your quest is to go get Bri and bring her to camp." "That's it?" Percy says confused, "you said it would be a lot more difficult than it seemed. I don't understand what's so difficult about fetching someone and bringing them to a camp that will most likely be amazing news since they've lived in an orphanage all their lives." "uh- it's- well you'll understand when you get there. But for now I'm going to send you to find another wizard who might be of help." "How would this wizard help?" " well he's been having dreams of her and knows what she looks like. I'm pretty sure it won't take much convincing to make him go with you considering the situation he has at home. His name is Harry Potter and he's 13 just like you two." 


	2. Packing

**This chapter is gonna be a little short but that's only because i've been really busy latley so sorry about that!**

As Percy packed his things, he wondered what Chiron meant by "considering his situation at home" Percy hoped That Harry wasn't being mistreated because no one should have to go through that. "Percy!" "what!" "hurry up!" "ok!" Percy throws his bag over his shoulder and grabs his pen riptide. Chiron had said that they would have to be there for a while so he brought his clothes and everything he needed.

By the time Percy was outside Annabeth was already at Thalia's tree. "What took so long?" Percy just waves his hand dismissively at her. Chiron approaches them. "do you two have everything you need?" they say yes, " good. I'm guessing that you'll be back in my maybe two weeks. Anyway, here are the directions to Harry's house."

Chiron hands them the directions. Annabeth looks at them closely then nods. Percy is fidgeting with riptide. 

"Can we go now?"

They head off to their pegasi. (yes Percy used Blackjack) They get on and say goodbye to Chiron, Then they head off for Harry Potter's house.

**Once again i apologize that the chapter is so short but i'm really busy! anyway have a nice day and keep being awesome.**


End file.
